


Aro Cole stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aro Cole, Demi Pixal, Gen, Greyroace Lloyd, Nonbinary Pixal, Trans Lloyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some things I write for the aro cole hc
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon, Cole & P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Aro Cole stuff

**Author's Note:**

> As an aromantic person, I really just see myself in Cole a lot. Also I am terrible at titles

It had been about three months since their master had been lost in time, and the ninja had all split up to search for him. They rarely saw each other because of that, so they took any chance they could to hang out. Today, Cole and Lloyd got some free time to catch up before continuing their search the next day. They had been joking around for a while when Lloyd joked about them being the only single ninja when Cole suddenly went quiet.

"Hey, Cole, are you alright?"

"Have you ever felt disgusted with yourself?"

The question made the younger teen raise his head to see his brother's face. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone else in the team had fallen in love at some point, most of them at first sight, and then there's me." Cole glanced at Lloyd. "All my life, I never felt what it's like to fall in love with someone. Not even when the whole triangle thing happened, I was forcing myself to feel something for Nya, but that never happened. I'm just a broken and heartless monster, aren't I?"

"No!" Lloyd suddenly stood up from the chair he was sitting on. The action surprised Cole causing him to fall back a bit, muttering a "holy fuck" under his breath.

"You are not heartless! If anything, you have the biggest heart out of all of us!" Sometimes too big, but Lloyd didn't say that out loud. "Besides, there's actually quite a lot of people who are like that."

That also surprised Cole. "There are?"

"Yeah. There's a term for people like you : aromantic. It means you don't feel romantic attraction towards anyone," Lloyd explained. "Of course, it isn't necessarily a lack of romantic feelings all the time. Aromanticism is a spectrum. In fact, I'm grey-romantic. Meaning I rarely feel romantic attraction, but I do."

After hearing all that, Cole had even more questions. "Oh. In that case, can you explain what classifies on the spectrum? I'm still kinda confused."

"It would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are for the next thing I'm writing btw


End file.
